


This isn't what I wanted for you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Original Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Carlos finds a pregnancy test in the bathroom.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	This isn't what I wanted for you.

“Is this yours?” Carlos asked his husband as he walked into their room pregnancy stick in hand.

“Is what mine?” Tk asked confused as he looked up at his husband.

“This.” Carlos held up the stick higher so his husband can see it.

“No that’s not mine.” Tk said as he took it from Carlos. “Were did you find it?”

“In the bin in the bathroom.” Carlos sighed.

“If this was mine I wouldn’t be stupid enough to put it in the bin in the family bathroom.” Tk pointed out with a small laugh before he got serious again. “Hannah can’t be pregnant.”

“It can only be hers.” Carlos pointed out with a sigh.

“She’s fifteen Carlos it can’t be hers.” Tk said hoping to god this is just a mistake and his daughter wasn’t pregnant.

“If it’s not yours it has to be hers. We only have one daughter Tk and neither of our sons carry the genes.” Carlos pointed out wanting to believe this even less than his husband did.

“She’s fifteen.” Tk sighed as he sat down on the end of their bed. “She’s only fifteen.”

Carlos sat down next to his husband as he said. “I Know.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hannah we need to talk to you.” Tk said as his daughter walked in the house the next day.

Tk and Carlos had decided to wait until the next day to talk to their daughter as both their sons wouldn’t be home and it would give them some alone time to talk.

“What’s up?” Hannah asked not having picked up at the tone of his parents voice. 

“We found this yesterday.” Tk help up the test for his daughter to see. 

“Okay.” Hannah said getting really confused. “Why do I need to know that?”

“We know it’s yours.” Carlos told her.

“That’s not mine.” Hannah told them looking like they had gone insane. “Why would you think that’s mine?”

“You’re the only person it could be.” Tk pointed out.

“It could be yours.” Hannah pointed at her dad as she stood up.

“It’s not mine baby girl.” Tk told her with a sigh.

“And it’s not mine.” Hannah said before storming out of the room.

“If it’s not hers who’s could it be?” Carlos asked his husband choosing to believe his daughter was telling the truth.

“It could be Even’s girlfriends.” Tk pointed out that thought having not came to mind earlier as he didn’t think Sophia would have taken a pregnancy test at her boyfriend’s house but now not seeing much other choice.

“It could be.” Carlos nodded. “At least our fifteen year old girl isn’t having a baby.” 

“Yeah.” Tk sighed in relief. “But by the looks of it one of ours kids is still going to be a teen parent. And I’m still going to be a granddad at forty eight.”

**********************************************************************************

“Even.” Carlos shouted later that night when his youngest son got home from school.

“What.” Even shouted back in his normal annoyed teenage son voice.

“Come here, me and your dad need to talk to you.” Tk said as he stood at the door to the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Even sighed as he followed his dad into the kitchen.

“We found this in the bathroom.” Carlos help up the pregnancy test showing his son.

“Okay. What does this have to do with me?” Even asked just as confused as his sister was earlier. “Dad’s pregnant again so what. I thought he was too old to have kids but I was wrong.”

“It’s not mine.” Tk sighed kind of fed up that everyone was assuming it was his. “And it’s not your sisters we already asked. The only person left is its Sophia’s.”

“It’s not Sophia’s.” Even said a hundred percent sure.

“How do you know she didn’t take it and just didn’t tell you?” Carlos asked.

“Because her test was negative.” Even said before realising that he had just told his dad’s that.

“Were going to talk to you about that later.” Tk promised. “If it’s not Sophia’s who could it be.”

“Does your brother have a girlfriend that we don’t know about?” Carlos asked trying to think of who else’s it could be.

“Not one that I know about.” Even shrugged. “Can I go now?”

“Yeah go.” Tk sighed this stressing him out more than he ever thought it could.

**********************************************************************************

“Oscar.” Tk said when his eldest walked into the house. “Can your dad and I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Oscar said with a confused smile as he followed his dad into the kitchen.

“We found a pregnancy test in the bathroom.” Tk said as Carlos help up the test.

The look on Oscar’s face was all the couple needed to know that this was their sons. 

“I didn’t know it could happen.” Oscar quickly explained. “I didn’t know it could happen.”

Tk looked at his husband before walking over and pulling Oscar into a hug. “Hey.” Tk said making his son look at him. “I know.”

“I’m so sorry.” Oscar said through his tears.

“I know.” Tk promised remembering how he felt when he found out he was pregnant with Oscar, also not knowing he had the gene. That’s why they got both the boys tested when they were still baby’s. “I know.”

“I want to keep the baby.” Oscar said once he had calmed down enough. “I’ve thought about it a lot and I want to keep it.”

“What about collage?” Carlos asked knowing how excited his son was to be going to MIT.

“I’m still going to go.” Oscar promised. “Stephen and I talked about this and were going to make it work.”

“Is Stephen the other dad?” Tk asked not having heard about a Stephen before.

“Yeah.” Oscar nodded. “He wasn’t ready to come out to his parents so we haven’t told anyone that were dating. I guess were going to have to now.” 

“Were here whatever you need.” Tk promised. 

“You’re not mad?” Oscar asked shocked.

“Were not mad.” Carlos confirmed. “Were a little disappointed that you didn’t have safe sex, even if you didn’t think you could get pregnant, but were not mad.”

“Thanks.” Oscar said as he felt more tears slip down his cheeks.

“Of course.” Tk pulled his son back in for a hug Carlos walking over to pulled both of them into a hug.

**********************************************************************************

“Thank you for everything.” Oscar told his dad’s as he laid in a hospital bed looking at his dad holding his new born son. 

“Of course buddy.” Carlos said placing a hand on Oscars shoulder. 

“He’s amazing.” Tk looked up from his grandson and over to his eldest son. “Sill a little mad that you made me a granddad before I even turned fifty but he is amazing.”

“He is.” Stephen agreed as he walked back into the room and back over to sit down next to his boyfriend’s hospital bed.

“Were going to leave you three be.” Tk said as he handed his grandson back to his dad, remembering how much he wanted some alone time with just his husband and kid when he had his kids. “You did good kid.”

“Thanks dad.” Oscar smiled before he walked his dad’s leave the room remembering back to when he found out he was pregnant and wondering why he was ever so nervous he had two great dad’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
